GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE : Star's
by DarkManaButterfly
Summary: ! Spoiler vol.1&2 ! Peter perd pied. En bon chef, il veut se dépasser après les événements sur Ego, mais qui est cette petite fille qui apparaît dans ses rêves et dans le monde réelle? Affaibli, il se décroche petit à petit de son équipe sans le vouloir. Torturé par des visions, il cherche des réponses sur lui-même, est-il vraiment redevenu un simple mortel ?
1. Chapitre 1: Instable

**Chapitre 1 : Instable**

Un champ de blé, le soleil couchant, des cheveux ébène qui s'envolent à chaque bon en avant, des yeux aussi profonds et sauvages qu'une jungle, voilà une image qui revenait souvent à Peter lors de ses moments d'absence.

 _« Quill ? Peter ? Peter ? ! »_ Gamora avait beau faire des gestes devant Peter, mais aucune réaction pendant quelques secondes, puis il cligna des yeux et se focalisa sur elle l'air perdu.

 _« Tu es sûr que tout vas bien Peter ? Tu as peut être eu un mauvais coup avec toutes ces histoires avec Ego._

 _\- Non je suis juste fatigué, rien de grave._

 _\- Rien de grave ? Tu as quand même perdu beaucoup ces derniers jours…_

 _\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! »_

Peter se leva d'un coup de sa chaise et partit à l'avant du vaisseau au moment où Mantis arriva, Gamora sur les nerfs frappa du point la table ce qui réveilla groot en sursaut. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le combat sur Ego et Peter semblait changer d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes, il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus trop et personnes sur les vaisseaux ne savaient quoi faire. Rocket affirmait qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'on avait tous besoins de temps. Mais l'état de Peter était de plus en plus inquiétant entre ses moments de total absence où il voit dit-il, des sortes de flash-back de sa vie sur Terra.

 _« Une vraie tête de terranien, sont-ils tous comme lui sur Terra ?_

 _\- J'aimerais bien voir une planète de pathétiques, s'amusa Drax qui était couché dans un coin de la pièce,_

 _\- Il a peut-être besoin d'être seul, dit Mantis qui s'approcha et s'installa assise près de Drax._

 _\- Il n'a quasiment pas dormi, il ne veut pas de repos, il est psychologiquement atteint avant que son père n'apparaisse, il n'avait pas d'absence et pas d'insomnie aussi longue… Et Yondu… son précieux souvenir de sa mère détruit par son propre père !_

 _\- Je peux peut-être faire quelques choses Gamora, je suis capable de lui apporter le sommeil, mais il refuse obstinément mon aide… »_

Mantis détourna les yeux vers Drax qui venait de s'endormir comme une pierre avec groot qui venait de le rejoindre sur son torse, Gamora se leva et tourna en rond pour libérer sa colère.

Peter continua son chemin vers l'avant du vaisseau Kraglin aux commandes et Rocket en plein bricolage, ils étaient en direction de Xandar après avoir reçus un appel des Cohortes de Nova.

« _Rocket ne démonte pas le vaisseau, il ne nous reste plus que lui comme moyen de transport !_

 _\- Je ne le démonte pas, nuance, je l'améliore Quill !_

 _\- Avec des explosifs ? , ironisa Peter en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil de libre,_

 _\- Pas d'explosifs, j'améliore notre puissance et nos défenses !_

 _\- Où en sommes-nous ?, Peter se tourna vers Kraglin,_

 _\- Plus que quelques sauts… Sinon rien à signaler, on y va en douceur, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as une sale tête…_

Après un grand moment de silence les yeux mis clôt il répondit :

 _\- De calme…, Dit-il avec un rire désordonné sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou et sa tête douloureuse puis il sentit une main sur son front,_

 _\- Tu es chaud… Tu as de la fièvre laisse-moi t'aider Quill, Mantis releva sa main aussi vite,_

 _\- Le blondinet fait des siennes ? Répliqua Rocket en voyant Peter faire une grimace, elle a raison Quill, tu n'as pas bonne mine depuis notre départ._

 _\- Oh arrêtez tous, je vais très bien, dit-il en se frottant les yeux, j'ai dû choper juste un rhume. »_

Il se leva d'un bon cherchant à sortir de la discussion pour partir se réfugier seul, mais à quelques mètres, il s'effondra sur le sol du vaisseau bruyamment ce qui laissa place à deux secondes de total vide à l'intérieur de la pièce jusqu'à que les trois coéquipiers se mirent tous à paniquer puisque Peter n'émettait aucun son de douleur. Mantis fut la première à venir à son aide, mais il était inconscient pas étonnant après cette chute, alarmer par les bruits à l'avant Gamora arriva d'un pas déterminé avec Drax et Groot derrière elle. Lorsque que celle-ci posa les yeux sur la scène, Mantis qui tenait tant bien que mal Peter, Kraglin qui lui mit les commandes en automatiques et Rocket qui était entre préoccupation et amusement.

 _« Il va avoir une belle bosse celui-là, lança Rocket en sifflant avec encore ces outils en main._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Mantis ! Cria Gamora complètement hors d'elle._

 _\- Oh... Je… Je …n'ai rien… fait, répondit Mantis, j'ai juste constatée qu'il était fiévreux…_

Une vague de culpabilité voila le visage de Mantis.

- _Je confirme, lança Kraglin en levant la main, on sait tous que Quill est dans un mauvais moment de sa vie, je pense qu'il aura besoin de temps, c'était difficile pour lui aussi quand sa mère est partie, les terraniens sont très sensible aux changements ce qui impacte sa santé._

 _\- Tu t'y connais vraiment en Terraniens, remarqua Rocket, un amour pour la race de Terra ?_

Rocket voulut partir sur le ton de la blague mais l'humeur collective resta de marbre.

 _\- Je s'appelle Groot ?! Murmura bébé Groot soudain inquiet qui était sur l'épaule de Drax celui-ci le pris dans ces bras._

 _\- Non Quill est souvent tombé ès l'avoir récupéré sur Terra, avec Yondu nous avons fait quelques recherches approfondis pour comprendre son métabolisme._

Kraglin s'agenouilla près de Quill, Gamora était déjà assise près de lui et avait aidé Mantis à le retourner correctement, Kraglin pris sa température.

- _Il lui faut du repos et baissé sa température, on avisera ensuite._

 _\- Mais il vient de faire une sacrée chute et il ne répond plus, intervient Mantis lorsqu'un bruit venant de Peter arrêta net la conversation, tout le monde se baissa sur lui puis Rocket fut pris d'un fou rire._

 _\- La belle est profondément endormie ! S'écria Rocket alors que Peter émettait de petits ronflements »_

Gamora occulta Peter dans tous les sens, mais ne trouva pas de blessure visible. Drax posa bébé groot sur l'épaule de celle-ci et proposa de porter Peter dans sa chambre. Il le porta avec précaution en entendant Rocket s'amuser au sujet d'une belle et d'une bête. Une fois dans la chambre de Peter, il posa celui-ci sur le lit, Mantis arriva peu après avec de l'eau fraîche et quelques serviettes.

 _« Il a l'air si fragile, on dirait un enfant, remarqua Mantis en souriant, je peux dire que j'en ai vue des enfants… Quelques frères et sœurs quand j'étais petite… J'aurais dû réagir beaucoup plus tôt._

 _\- Hm… Tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de faire face à Ego toute seule… ; Grogna le géant._

Après avoir enlevé les chaussures et le manteau de Peter elle disposa une serviette humide sur le front de l'endormi qui ne bougea pas, son visage était détendu son esprit dans un profond sommeil qu'elle n'arrivait à rien ressentir en le touchant ce qui l'inquiétât. Drax lui était anormalement inquiet :

 _\- Toutes ces histoires… Ça rendrait fou n'importe qui, dit-il en sortant de la chambre. »_

- **Voilà, je me lance dans ma première Fan-Fiction public. Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, l'orthographe ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je m'améliore :)**

 **Des avis ? Recommandations ? Je suis nouvelle sur le site. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous mets dans l'ambiance ;) -**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rêveur

**Chapitre 2 : Rêveur**

Un champ de blé, le soleil couchant, des cheveux ébène qui s'envolent à chaque bon en avant, des yeux aussi profonds et sauvages qu'une jungle, un rire communicatif et un saule pleureur comme point d'arrêt. Le bruit doux des branches qui s'agitent avec le vent chaud du soir, la petite fille au visage pâle était souriante le petit garçon aux yeux océan était souriant. Un doux rêve, un paradis d'innocence et de rire d'enfants. Quand la mère du garçon était absente, elle était là cette petite fille sauvage capable de faire naître une petite fleur pour le faire sourire, souvent lorsque la nuit tombe et que les étoiles brillent, elle danse et un ballet de lucioles l'accompagne jusqu'au matin, mais à ce moment-là, le jeune garçon se réveille dans sa chambre avec les premiers rayons du soleil et la petite fille à disparus.

Des rêves agréables, mais pas si éphémère, car même la journée, elle est avec lui dans ses moments difficiles, mais il est le seul à pouvoir la voir ce qui vaut la moquerie de ses camarades à l'école et sa mère lui dit constamment que d'avoir une amie imaginaire pour son âge, c'était compréhensible :

« Mon petit Star-Lord, n'écoute pas ce que disent les autres, tu es unique et ton père reviendra bientôt, il sera fier du petit garçon que tu es devenu. » Elle passe le quart de ses nuits à regarder les étoiles espérant un signe quelconque soit-il. Mais qui est cette petite fille sauvage ? Vient-elle aussi des étoiles ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi silencieuse ? Un regard, un sourire suffit pour communiquer et Peter fini par oublier toutes ses questions, mais petit à petit elle disparaît et un jour devint un souvenir lointain.

Peter cligna des yeux, il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front en se rendant compte qu'il était couché sans savoir comment il avait atterri là, avec des pics de douleurs dans le crâne. Il se releva en position assise et leva la tête vers Drax assis près du bureau occupé à affûter ses lames.

« Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Marmonna Peter en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu as fait une sacrée chute il paraît, Drax se retourna vers lui et s'avança, tu ferais mieux de rester coucher.

\- Non ça ira, je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire et où sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes à Xandar depuis 8 heures, les autres sont parties faire du shopping.

\- Oh ! Quill est ce que ça va mieux ? Mantis entra dans la chambre.

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai très mal à la tête…

\- Hahahaha !

\- Drax ! S'exclama Mantis vers le géant qui était en pleine crise de rire.

\- Donc que voulait Prime ?

\- On attendait justement que tu te réveilles marmotte ! Rocket entra dans la chambre tout fière. J'espère qu'on aura une bonne mission bien payée ! Si ça va mieux dépêche-toi et rejoins nous dehors ! »

Mantis fit la moue et regarda vers Drax qui continua à ricaner en sourdine, elle leva les yeux au plafond et sortie derrière eux en laissant Peter seul dans sa chambre. Peter essaya de se remettre les idées dans l'ordre, se changea et sorti du vaisseau la lumière lui claqua dans les rétines, il rejoignit tout l'équipage sur le pont. Gamora était là les bras croisés sur le bord dès qu'elle le vit arrivé, elle s'avança :

« Tu es sûr que ça va Peter ?

\- Oui très bien merci, on doit reprendre du service. »

Il passa devant tout le monde et continua son chemin.

Le groupe rejoignit Nova Prime dans la pièce où était conservée précieusement la pierre du pouvoir, une lumière dense qui paraissait venir de celle-ci illuminer une grande partie de la pièce.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Rien de grave ? Dit Peter en constatant les visages inquiets autour de Nova Prime

\- Nous ne savons pas… La pierre est comme ça depuis moins de 24h, répondit Nova Prime.

\- Elle brille et elle chauffe, remarqua Peter.

\- Pourtant comme vous le voyez elle est toujours enfermée…

\- C'est peut-être un signal ?, demanda Gamora en s'avançant vers la pierre.

\- Personne n'avait jamais vu ça, elle libère trop d'énergie, elle est facilement repérable. Nous avons renforcé la sécurité et nos armées, nous craignons d'être attaqués.

\- Décidément cette pierre… Peter s'avança vers Gamora et la pierre. Ne t'approche pas trop, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans cet état.

\- Je vois que vous avez de nouveaux compagnons Star-Lord, remarqua Nova Prime.

\- Oh oui, je vous présente Mantis et Kraglin, vu que les nouvelles vont vite vous êtes au courant, je suppose…

\- J'ai appris pour la section des ravageurs et pour leur chef, nous sommes vraiment désolés. Ils nous avaient beaucoup aidés grâce à vous. Nous souhaitons que vous restiez sur Xandar quelque temps, si jamais il arrive quelque chose… La sécurité est au niveau maximum. Espérons qu'un subordonné de Thanos ne débarque pas, nous avons vraiment besoin de vous le temps que ça se calme et qu'on n'en sache plus.

\- Pas plus de deux semaines, répondit Quill.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? On va devoir restés ici 2 semaines !? s'exclamat Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Ah non ! Tu es d'accord ? Mais on va finir par s'enraciner dans le sol !

\- Voyons Rocket ! Peter retourna auprès du reste de l'équipe et regarda Rocket de haut. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne finiras pas en bête empaillé !

\- Hahahaha, elle est pas mal, pas mal ! Ria Drax avec d'autres gardes.

\- Quoi ?! Rocket fit une grimace, c'est toi que je vais empailler Quill ! Je ne vais pas prendre la poussière sur cette planète et si en plus il ne se passe rien, je vais finir par me rouiller ! Et j'espère qu'on est bien payés au moins !

\- On trouvera de quoi s'occuper, Peter se pencha vers Rocket et Groot, tu auras tout le temps de faire tes modifications sur le vaisseau et de trouver des pièces.

\- Vous serez logé, nourris et si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, nous sommes à votre disposition et bien sûr vous serez rémunéré, Nova Prime se retourna vers son équipe, Ada emmenez les gardiens dans leurs appartements.

\- Oh, elle est mignonne cette Xandarienne, chuchota Kraglin à Peter en faisant des signes de tête vers Ada une blonde platine aux yeux gris,

\- Hm… , Peter s'interrompit en voyant Gamora penché la tête d'un côté avec son regard d'assassin, ce n'est pas mon style… répondit alors celui-ci.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils furent installés dans un grand appartement, simple et moderne, ils avaient chacun leurs chambres.

Peter et Groot étaient couchés sur le canapé dans le salon commun, Gamora admirait la vue sur le balcon, Kraglin et Rocket eux étaient retournés au vaisseau. Mantis était installée sur un fauteuil près de Peter un thé à la main :

\- Drax ? Heu… J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette pierre de tout à l'heure… Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi… brillant... et inquiétant… à part Ego…

\- C'est une longue histoire, il ne faut surtout pas la touchée sinon, tu finiras en poussière. Remarqua le géant qui s'approcha alors.

\- On a bien réussi, nous… marmonna Peter qui ouvrit légèrement es yeux.

\- Un mauvais souvenir… continua Drax en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, on a pu mettre Ronan hors d'état de nuire grâce à elle, ça valait bien la douleur. Même si maintenant, je serais incapable de refaire ça…

\- Non, je parle de ta première danse improvisée quand j'y repense, Drax commença à rire, quelle horreur ! Hahahaha !

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas sympa ! Je danse très bien, essai pour voir !

\- Les guerriers ne dansent pas !

\- Heu… Les garçons… Mantis posa sa tasse sur la table basse et le calme retomba dans la pièce.

\- Ah, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, dit Drax après s'être posé sur un fauteuil, donc tu voulais savoir pour la pierre.

\- Laisse, je vais t'expliquer. Peter s'assit sur le canapé et lui expliqua aux sujets des pierres, puis de leurs rencontres et de leurs premières aventures en tant que gardiens. Voilà, je ne tenais pas que Drax tourne toute cette histoire à sa façon.

\- Oh ! Vous en avez fait des choses… Elle commença à se lever et Peter l'interpella :

\- Et toi ? Parle-nous de toi.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de très intéressant, je n'ai pas beaucoup bougé d'Ego et pour les quelques voyages que j'ai eu… Rien, digne d'intérêt…

\- Bon, tu n'es pas encore sortie en ville ? demanda Peter à Mantis

\- Non… Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Les autres étaient parties faire des courses pendant que tu dormais…

\- On va faire du shopping ! Peter se leva et mit Groot endormi dans la grande poche de sa veste rouge qu'il enfila.

\- Du shopping ? c'est un jeu ? s'interrogea Mantis, les deux hommes alors se tournèrent vers elle les yeux grands ouverts et Drax fut pris d'un fou rire. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, Non, Mantis… Je t'expliquerais, Peter passa à côté de Mantis, Gamora, tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non merci ! s'écriat celle-ci depuis la baie vitrée.

\- Rapide… Allons-y tous les deux alors sinon Drax va nous faire une crise tous les 50m, chuchota-t-il vers Mantis.

\- Je t'entends Quill ! s'exclamat le géant.

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Oui, tous les trois je veux dire. Bon allons-y. »

Une fois dans la ville, Peter expliqua les différentes occupations entre shopping et autres divertissements. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande galerie commerçante, Mantis parcouru les rayons d'une boutique, Peter lui partit chercher de nouvelles batteries. Dans la boutique de fournitures spéciales, des étagères remplies d'outils de tout genre, d'accessoires et de pièces. Un homme cheveux blancs court les yeux complètement mauve et les oreilles pointues était lui en train de ranger des pièces mécaniques dans un rayon, Peter s'avança et remarqua la rapidité de rangements de celui-ci qui avait en fait au total six bras en plein travail.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? lui demanda le vendeur en continuant son rangement.

\- J'ai besoin de 2 batteries X56, s'il vous plaît, répondit Peter.

\- Tout de suite. »

L'homme s'assit et roula deux rayons plus loin avec sa chaise, Peter entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna pensant alors trouvé Mantis, mais rien. Puis en se retournant vers la direction du vendeur, il vit une fille qui fila directement dans un autre rayon, il essaya de la suivre, impossible.

« Monsieur ? Le vendeur l'interpella, tout va bien ?

\- Heu… Oui... Vous avez des enfants qui jouent dans les parages, il me semble avoir vu une fille.

\- Cette partie est interdite aux enfants, c'est impossible. Simple question de sécurité pour eux.

\- Hm, d'accord…

\- Voilà vos batteries. »

Après avoir payé, il sortit de la boutique et se balada dans la galerie en cherchant Mantis, puis il sentit un léger étirement sur sa manche gauche et il aperçut la petite fille accroché à sa manche. « Tu es perdue ? » Lui demanda Peter, mais elle secoua juste la tête et releva la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'agenouilla alors et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la galerie, mais au beau milieu d'un champ de blé et la petite fille avait disparue, il commença à paniquer. « Peter ? Peter ? Et bien Peter, tu es perdu ? » Une voie s'approcha de lui, mais invisible « Maman ? » Il leva la tête vers le ciel où des milliers d'étoiles filantes traversées la nuit d'un éclair « Maman ? Où es-tu ? Maman ?! » Tout s'effaça autour de lui comme poussière puis il reconnut le visage de Mantis au-dessus de lui.

« Peter ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu étais absent et tu t'es effondré d'un seul coup… J'ai pu amortir ta chute, mais je crois que nous… Nous devrions rentrer… Tout le monde nous regarde…

\- Je ne sais pas Mantis… Penses-tu qu'Ego puisse encore m'atteindre ?

\- Il est mort… Ego fait partie du passé.

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Excuse-moi Groot, j'espère que tu vas bien ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- D'accord… Tant mieux si je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Peter se releva avec peine, les passants continuèrent leurs chemins. Il alla directement s'asseoir près d'une fontaine avec Groot sur son épaule.

\- Peter ? Tu… Tu pleures ? remarqua Mantis

\- J'ai entendu… Ma mère…

Il passa sa manche sur ses yeux, Mantis s'assit à côté de lui sans trop quoi faire puis, elle tendit la main vers lui : « Tu te sentiras peut-être moins seul comme ça.

\- Non Mantis…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te toucher pour ressentir ta tristesse, mais partager celle-ci sera peut-être bénéfique…

\- Je ne suis jamais allé rendre visite à ma mère depuis qu'elle est morte, je ne suis jamais retourné sur Terra… Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait abandonnée. Maintenant elle est morte par ma faute…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Peter !

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Groot a raison, le seul méchant dans l'histoire ça reste Ego, tu n'aurais jamais pu empêcher leurs rencontres et tu ne serais pas ici…

\- Il y en a eu combien ? Combien d'enfants au destin brisé à cause d'un rêve de grandeur… »

Groot descendit sur l'épaule de Mantis, les différentes lumières des devantures de la galerie s'allumèrent petit à petit avant que la pénombre envahisse la ville. Peter avait levé la tête vers le plafond vitré avec une vue sur les premières étoiles visible, en essuyant ses larmes, il renifla un coup avant de baisser la tête : « Je suis pathétique, j'ai promis de tous vous protégez, vous êtes tous de ma famille, la seule qu'il me reste. On se fiche pas mal du passé de chacun, c'est ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui qui nous définit, par nos actes, mais le passé revient toujours… Vous êtes tous forts… Vous avez vos qualités… Vos défauts… Avec toutes ces histoires j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu foi en moi-même. »

Mantis se leva face à Peter, celui-ci releva la tête vers elle, elle lui tendit la main une nouvelle fois.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il lui prit la main et elle se mit à pleurer à son tour.


End file.
